


the sentinel's purpose

by silversilky



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Galio's time as Demacia's protector may be over, but this is not the end of his story.





	

Wind rustled through the marsh softly, flowing over the gargoyle's stony flesh as he stood alone.

He had been on this roadside before. This is where he had silently stood guard over all those many years before finding his purpose.

In the beginning, he never expected to become the protector of Demacia, or of anything besides his master and creator, Durand. The man he failed to protect, the man who had died on this lonely road.

Galio knew this place well indeed. But why was he here?

His duty to Demacia had been fulfilled. He knew Durand would have been filled with pride after seeing what he had accomplished. But the sentinel's time had finished, and with new champions to defend the nation, he was no longer needed. What was his purpose now, what use was a protector with nothing to protect?

These thoughts weighed heavily on his mind, and he sat motionless as a statue for what might have been days or weeks. Time had always moved a little slowly for him.

It wasn't long, though, before the faint sound of small, heavy footsteps echoed through the marsh.

Who would be here? There had been better, safer paths made in recent years. There was no reason to come through this dangerous place, unless someone had gotten lost on their travels towards Demacia.

The thought of this cleared Galio's head of his worry and doubt. Perhaps he had found someone new to protect. A new purpose.

He began to move, but before he could stand the footsteps had reached him.

A small, blue hand reached out for his.

Ah. Of course. Who else could it possibly be?

"What are you doing, Sentinel? There's no time to be slacking off here."

Galio reached out his massive, stony hand. "Apologies, Ambassador. I may have lost my way."

Poppy glared at him, but he saw no malice behind her eyes. Her grip on his hand was tight. "We'll just have to find it, then."

Maybe he could have a purpose again, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing a short scene with the original galio & poppy, since his rework is about to be released! i've always liked the idea of them being friends.


End file.
